For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a retractable roof changeable between an in-use position to cover the passenger compartment and a storage position to be stowed in a storage room to open the passenger compartment.
The retractable roof disclosed in the above-mentioned document includes a front roof panel, a back roof panel, and a pair of four-bar links disposed on the respective sides in the vehicle width direction of the passenger compartment. Each four-bar link includes first and second links pivotally connected to the front roof panel and a car body side member to link the car body side member to the front roof panel. The back roof panel is fixed to one of the of links of each pair.
The above linkage configuration enables the retractable roof to change its position between an in-use position in which the front roof panel covers the passenger compartment from above while the back roof panel covers the rear part of the passenger compartment and a storage position in which the front and back roof panels are stowed in a vertically overlying relationship in the storage room.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2002-264658